A Brothers' Fight
by WhisperedWords12
Summary: Reckoning One-Shot. Have you ever wondered what Derek and Simon talked about after Derek sent Chloe back inside and went after his brother? Now you don't have to. Please Read and Review.


I don't own Darkest Powers.

Derek's POV

I walked her to the door. I hadn't wanted them to go out in the first place. Now I was returning one of the two broken pieces. She walked through the door looking miserable, making me feel slightly sorry for her.

But deep down I wasn't. I should feel ashamed but again, I didn't.

I cut back into the forest, where I had met her. Our scents mixed, her's slightly sweeter then mine. Then, mine was gone and it was just her's again, leading me deeper into the forest.

She had told me it hadn't worked out. It didn't make sense to me. I had seen them all the time. He flirted, she responded like all the other girls. I had hoped she wouldn't, but they all did. When she told me… I couldn't process it all.

Then Chloe told me that Simon had thought that she likes _me_. But she didn't. I had ruined her happiness even by staying out of it. I hadn't done anything to cause problems.

She even told me she didn't. I wanted it to mean nothing, but it did. It hurt. I would never tell anyone that. Hell, I didn't even want to tell myself that!

But worst of all, I told her she shouldn't like me. I wanted her to.

I could smell Simon now. Both scents strong, like they had stopped here and moved around a lot. I didn't want to think about what had happened. Had they kissed? Was she ok with that? I had almost accused Simon when I saw her sad. But she could handle herself. Even if some part of me denied it, and got angry at her, she could handle herself.

Simon's smell doubled back. If I really tried, I could smell the path they took going up. Their trail coming back was much stronger, Simon's lone smell the strongest. I followed it, leading me even deeper in.

I wanted to stop thinking about her, but I couldn't. Mainly because I was still following her scent mixed with Simon's.

When I had first reached for her, she had flinched back. I hadn't understood that the most. Chloe had become my friend throughout our time spent, but she still didn't trust me to touch her? But then I saw her eyes, and it wasn't what I expected. She was scared… but not of me.

I stopped walking. There it was again. I tried to catch the scent again but couldn't. It was the same one from earlier. But she had thought I was making it up. A growl escaped my lips without my permission.

I had let her back into my thoughts. I searched for the scent again. Even took a few steps in. Nothing. Gone again.

I went back to my original trail and continued walking. The buzz of cars was faint, but getting stronger every step. Soon I could see the service station, but Simons path didn't go straight to it, instead going right.

Simon was sitting on a log. Funny, I could smell Chloe too. Not on just on Simon, but in the general area. This must have been where they sat. I went over and sat next to him on the log.

He didn't look up, just keep staring at the ground.

"Simon?" I said quietly.

He didn't look up. "What's up?" he mumbled.

I sighed. "Chloe's back inside."

He nodded.

"Don't act like you don't care. She was upset."

He flinched. "And I'm not?"

"I never said that."

He snorted. "Whatever."

We sat in silence. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Sure I'd comfort him after a breakup, but it was never over someone we both like.

I sighed again and got up, feeling fidgety. I scratched my arm. I was going to Change again tonight, I could feel it. Or… try to. I was boiling in my clothes. I was sweating up a storm. But Chloe was the only one who noticed this stuff. I'm sure even now, Simon didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

I started pacing now. I was tired and hopped up at the same time. I could feel the blood moving through my veins, getting ready.

"We should go back." Simon mumbled, standing up now.

"Yeah."

When I didn't move, he finally looked up at me. "Are you ok?" I said after a second.

He nodded and started walking.

I grabbed his arm and steered him in the right direction.

I saw a smile flick across his face. "Right."

We walked in silence, me leading the way. It was killing me. I wanted to fidget, re-adjust my clothing, something. I felt like he was staring at me, but I didn't care. I was itchy, and could feel all of my muscles under my skin, begging me Change.

I glanced back at him, but he was looking out into the forest. I brushed my hair back, and found it sweaty. I shoved my hand in my pocket.

"So… What did Chloe tell you?" Simon said.

I shrugged, keeping my head down. "Nothing willingly."

Simon paused. "But something?" he pressed on.

"Yeah."

He sighed. "Finding out one thing takes 30 questions with you."

I turned around to face him, stopping. "She doesn't like me. She likes you." I said, frowning. It almost hurt to say it.

Simon shook his head. "She doesn't like me. I kissed her, and she didn't respond. She couldn't even say she didn't like you."

It was my turn to shake my head. "She clearly said she didn't like me. Twice."

Simon looked shocked. "She really said that?"

I nodded.

He looked away, thinking. After a minute, he finally shook his head. "No, I'm positive she likes you. You are always spending time alone together. She got off the bus with you. What happened out there, eh? Don't tell me nothing."

"It was nothing." I said gruffly. "She wanted to make sure I was ok while I Changed. _Nothing_ happened."

He snorted. "I'm serious Simon, Nothing has ever happened between us. I helped her, she helped me, it keeps going back and forth. Returning a favour." I remember when she came with me into the forest at Andrew's. I was surprised she followed. I remember her confessions, her fears… I had almost kissed her. But I didn't. I thought Chloe liked Simon. _She_ thought she liked Simon. Her skin was soft, she was so close and it was just us alone…

Simon's voice brought me back. "—more then that!" he said angrily.

"Simon," I said, my voice so low, it was almost a growl. "It's not like that."

I could see anger dancing in his eyes. "That's what she told me. Twice. Two's the magic number for us, eh?"

We stared at each other. Others would have looked away, but he didn't. It was getting darker. Soon, Andrew would get worried and come looking for us. "We have to go." I said, still holding his gaze.

"Lead the way." He said calmly.

I turned and walked towards the house. I didn't want to look away. It was almost like losing in a way. I knew Simon wouldn't think of it like that. The only people who didn't flinch under my glares were Dad and Simon. Chloe to… But she was used to it. I held back the urge to flinch. That was a bad thing if she was used to it.

I scratched my arm again. Tonight was the night. She had asked if she could come with me. I had said yes, but she seemed mad now…

I screwed up again! I wanted to curse myself, but I didn't. I'd just have to ask her to come when I was ready…

"Hey, bro?" Simon said from behind me.

"Yeah?" I didn't look back.

"I never thought I'd see the day when we fight over a girl." I turned to see him grinning.

"This is a once sided fight. She doesn't like me." I said.

I heard him chuckle as we came up to the house. We were fine now. I just wish I was wrong for once.

* * *

AN- It's finished. I love writing in Derek's POV. If you haven't already, check out my other story in Derek's POV. Thanks for reading.

Review Please!


End file.
